


Search, Kiss and Destroy

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

**— _S_ EARCH**

   
ไทไฟท์เตอร์ลำที่ถูกขโมยไปถูกโจมตีและร่วงลงบนแจ็คคู

ไคโลได้รับรายงานเช่นนั้น และในสิบนาทีถัดมาเมื่อพบว่าไม่ได้มีอะไรต้องทำแล้วเขาก็เดินทางไปที่ดาวรกร้างนั่น ไม่มีใครตั้งข้อสงสัย ไม่มีใครมีคำถาม และถึงจะมีก็คงไม่พูดออกมาด้วยรู้ว่าจะได้รับอะไรกลับไป

 

อากาศอบอ้าวจนไคโลตัดสินใจจะถอดหน้ากากออกในตอนที่ก้าวออกจากยาน เรดาร์ยังทำงานได้ดี ระบุพิกัดไทไฟท์เตอร์ที่ได้รับความเสียหายไม่ผิดไปเท่าไหร่ แต่สิ่งที่เขาตั้งใจมาหาไม่ใช่มัน

เขาพบร่างนักบินนอนสลบสไลไม่ได้สติห่างออกมาไกลจากจุดที่ปรากฏบนจอพอสมควร บาดเจ็บเล็กน้อย เนื้อตัวมอมแมม

ไคโลอุ้มร่างนั้นขึ้นมา เดินกลับเข้าไปในยาน

 

_ยินดีต้อนรับกลับ_

 

 

**— _K_ ISS**

 

สิ่งแรกที่โพเห็นเมื่อลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาคือใบหน้าของผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่เขาไม่รู้จัก แต่หน้ากากที่วางอยู่ข้าง ๆ นั้นก็เป็นตัวบ่งบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายคือไคโล เร็น

หมดเรี่ยวแรงจะขัดขืน แม้ว่าแขนและขาจะเป็นอิสระอยู่ก็ตาม เขาพ่นลมหายใจออก พลิกตัวนอนหันหลังให้อีกฝ่าย

เสียงรองเท้าบูทกระทบพื้นดังใกล้เข้ามา โพถูกดันตัวให้นอนหงาย ยังไม่ทันจะได้บ่นหรือพูดกวนประสาท ริมฝีปากก็ถูกชิงเอาอิสระไป นิ่มนวลในตอนเริ่ม จนกระทั่งอีกฝ่ายใช้ฟันคมกัดกลีบปากให้ได้เลือด แล้วก็จบสัมผัสนั้นลง โพเลียแผล _เจ็บ_...แต่นับว่ายังน้อย เทียบกับสิ่งที่เขาได้รับในยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมา

ความคิดหยุดลงในตอนที่ฝ่ามือเย็นวางทาบลงบนศีรษะ  
และนั่นก็เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่โพรู้สึก  
 

 

 

**— _D_ ESTROY**

 

"หลับสบายดีไหม" คำถามเดิม จากปากคนพูดคนเดิม น้ำเสียงแบบเดิม

"ก็ดีกว่าก่อนหน้านี้" โพตอบตามตรง เขายังเหนื่อย และไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมาไม้ไหน แทนที่จะปล่อยให้ตายบนแจ็คคูแต่ดันโผล่มาพากลับ ไม่เข้าใจเลย มีโอกาสฆ่าตั้งหลายครั้งแล้วไม่ใช่หรือไง ถ้าอยากจะให้เขาตายน่ะ

 

"มันน่าเสียดาย ถ้าจะฆ่าคนมีฝีมืออย่างนายไป"

"ฉันรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติมากที่ได้รับคำชมจากนาย" โพตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงยียวน ล้อเลียนพร้อมโค้งหัวลงเล็กน้อยประกอบคำพูด ก่อนจะสะดุ้งเล็ก ๆ เมื่อรู้สึกถึงกระแสพลังแทรกเข้ามาในหัว

"นายสงสัย ว่าฉันจะทำอะไรกับนาย" เสียงนั้นเรียบนิ่งและสงบ "นายกำลังกลัวว่าจะไม่ได้กลับไป นายกลัวว่าภารกิจจะไม่สำเร็จ ซึ่งแน่ล่ะ มันคงไม่" ริมฝีปากวาดรอยยิ้มบางที่ทำให้คนมองรู้สึกหงุดหงิด "นายรู้ ว่าตัวเองน่ะ **ไร้ค่า** "

โพหลับตาแน่นพยายามจะหลบจากมือที่ใกล้เข้ามาแต่ก็ไม่สามารถพ้นไปได้ แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อสิ่งที่ไคโลทำคือวางมือลงบนแก้ม เปลือกตาบางเปิดขึ้นโดยไม่ตั้งใจ แล้วเขาก็พบกับนัยน์ตาที่มองมาอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

"นายจะมีค่าถ้าอยู่กับฉัน รู้ไหม"

"นายกำลังจะชวนฉันเข้ากับปฐมภาคีงั้นสิ" โพถาม หัวเราะลั่นเหมือนมันเป็นเรื่องที่ตลกที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยได้ยินมาในชีวิต ก่อนเสียงนั้นจะกลายเป็นเสียงร้องด้วยความทรมาน

"นายยังหวัง... ยัง _หวัง_ อยู่จริง ๆ เหรอ หลังจากเรื่องทั้งหมด..... นายยังหวังว่าจะมีใครสักคนมาช่วยนาย ใครจะมาช่วยนาย หืม ดาเมรอน ลองคิดทบทวนดูอีกทีดีหรือเปล่า"

โพอึกอัก เขาพยายามจะไม่นึกถึงมัน แต่ทุกความคิดที่เคยนึกไว้กลับย้อนกลับมาวนเวียนซ้ำ ๆ อยู่ในหัว

เขาเป็นแค่นักบินคนหนึ่งซึ่งมีโอกาสจะถูกแทนที่ได้เสมอหากทำพลาดสักครั้ง และเขาเพิ่งทำมันลงไป เขาเพิ่งบอกเรื่องสำคัญที่สุดให้ฝ่ายศัตรูได้รับรู้ไป เขาเข้มแข็งไม่พอจะปกป้องความลับนั้นไว้ เขาไม่คู่ควรกับความไว้วางใจของท่านนายพลแม้แต่น้อย สักเสี้ยวก็ไม่เลย

เขาไม่คู่ควรกับความช่วยเหลือจากฝ่ายต่อต้าน  
โพ ดาเมรอนไม่มีค่าพอให้ใครเสี่ยงชีวิตมาช่วยทั้งนั้น

 

"คิดไม่ออกใช่ไหม" เสียงทุ้มดังอยู่ข้างใบหู "ก็เพราะว่านายรู้ ว่าคำตอบมันคือ **ไม่มี** ยังไงล่ะ"

คำพูดย้ำเตือนเช่นนั้นราวกับเป็นการใช้ค้อนทุบซ้ำเข้าที่รอยร้าวบนแผ่นกระจก ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่นักบินหนุ่มโอบกอดประคองมันไว้ให้ตนเองยังทรงตัวเป็นรูปร่างอยู่ได้หล่นลงแตกกระจัดกระจาย ไม่สามารถเก็บมาปะต่อติดให้คืนทรงได้

ก้อนเนื้อในอกซ้ายปวดหนึบราวกับมีใครล้วงมือเข้ามาและบีบกำมันไว้แน่น โพหายใจติดขัด แสดงอาการทุรนทุรายขณะที่อีกคนยังคงมองด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่า

"นายจะมีค่าถ้าอยู่กับฉัน" ไคโลทวนซ้ำคำพูดที่ได้เอ่ยออกไปก่อนหน้านี้อีกครั้งพร้อมกับที่ลูบเส้นผมหยักศกอย่างเบามือ "มอบร่างกายของนายให้แก่ฉัน ... นายจะมอบร่างกายและทุก ๆ อย่างของนายให้แก่ฉันด้วยความเต็มใจ"

"ฉัน _ไม่—_ " โพกัดฟันฝืนตอบกลับไปและหยุดเพียงแค่นั้นเมื่อสบตาเข้ากับอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่ตั้งใจ ไคโลจ้องลึกลงไปในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลชวนให้หลงใหล ริมฝีปากเอื้อนเอ่ยอย่างช้า ๆ และชัดทุกถ้อยคำ

"นายจะ **เชื่อฟัง** ฉัน"

 

ราวกับทุกสรรพเสียงรอบข้างจะหายเงียบไปเหลือไว้เพียงคำสั่งนั้นดังก้องอยู่

...เชื่อฟัง...

 

 _".....ฉันจะ **เชื่อฟัง** "_  
   
...เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบปีที่มีรอยยิ้มที่เกิดจากความพึงพอใจปรากฏอยู่บนใบหน้าของไคโล เร็น

 

—

 

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
